Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 2 \\ 1 & 2 & 0 \\ 2 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{-1}$ ?
$ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & -1 & 1 \\ 0 & 1 & -\frac{1}{2} \\ \frac{1}{2} & 0 & -\frac{1}{2}\end{array}\right]$